La estrella de Merope
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Noches lluviosas. Merope adora los cuentos infantiles... hasta que escapa de casa y el suyo se hace realidad. LIGERO SPOILER DE HDH.


**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen los personajes ni la trama. No hago esto con afán de lucro.

**N/a: **Bueno, esto es sólo una idea extraña, pero me encanta este personaje, lo adoro y me he divertido mucho escribiéndola, quería darle un tono melancólico, pero no se si me habrá salido bien. El cuento de Merope es un mito, la adaptación es mía, igual no es la más fiel, pero he tratado de acercarla lo máximo posible para que cuadrada con la historia. Gracias por leer.

**La estrella de Merope**

A través de la ventana, mira el lago sin verlo. La superficie, como si estuviera formada por millones de gotitas plateadas, refulge bajo la luz del sol. La muchacha parece esperar un milagro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. El milagro ocurre: el apuesto muchacho de pequeño Hangleton, Tom Riddle, pasa a través de la ventana. Y una sonrisa empieza a bailar en los labios de Merope Gaunt. Algún día- se dice a sí misma-él será suyo, aunque tenga que pasar una eternidad mirando a través de la sucia ventana.

La puerta se abre en un estruendoso chirrido. Su hermano, Morfin, aparece en el umbral siseando algo en lengua pársel. La mira con descaro.

-Ese estúpido muggle jamás se fijará en ti-escupe las palabras con asco, en su idioma.

Merope lo mira y en sus ojos hay un atisbo de tristeza, apenas percibido por el arrogante Morfin, que prosigue en su ataque:

-¡Madura de una vez, Merope¡Eres una bruja! Ni siquiera eso, eres poco más que una squib, pero tienes que seguir extendiendo la sangre de Salazar Slytherin ¡Y temblaría si viese lo que una de sus herederas hace con su sangre!

Merope habla sin alterarse:

-Salazar está muerto, Morfin y ya no es asunto suyo lo que yo haga con mi vida. Tampoco tuyo.

-¡Ya hechicé a ese muggle una vez¡Y puedo volver a hacerlo!

-¡No me hables así! No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por él...

Morfin coge a Merope de los hombros y la zarandea con violencia:

-¡Voy a sacudirte hasta sacarte esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza!

En el brusco zarandeo, golpea la cabeza de su hermana contra el borde del cristal, y ella cae inconsciente al suelo. La sangre empieza a manar de su cabeza herida.

-No...-sisea Morfin-¡Enervate!

El cuerpo de Merope se levanta del suelo, como cogido por hilos de marioneta invisibles pero la herida de la cabeza sigue manando sangre en abundancia.

-¡Férula!- el hechizo de Marvolo Gaunt sacude los instantes de silencio que se habían apoderado de la estancia.

La herida de la cabeza de Merope se cubre de una costra blanquecina que en pocos segundos, adquiere el aspecto de piel.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso?- pregunta Marvolo con voz neutra, como si no le importase realmente.

-¡Ella es una traidora- escupe Morfin, de nuevo en lengua pársel- lo único que traerá a esta familia serán desgracias!

-Puede- admite Marvolo en un suspiro contenido- pero no es asunto tuyo evitarlas.

-Lo es mientras pertenezca a mi familia- gruñe el horrible muchacho, sin atreverse a replicar a su padre, que ya se ha dado la vuelta y se marcha de la estancia.

Así es casi todos los días, Morfin se aburre en aquella absurda casa, y ataca a su hermana. Un maleficio, o varias palabras bien escogidas, bastan para derrumbar el escaso autocontrol de Merope. Claro que, en palabras textuales de Morfin: "¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse la última descendiente de Salazar Slytherin de un estúpido muggle¿Y porqué se empeña su padre en defenderla cuando piensa lo mismo que él, e incluso la trata con idéntica rudeza?"

No se le ocurre pensar que a su padre, que ya considera a Merope un caso perdido, apenas le quedan unos años de vida, y lo único que pretende es un poco de paz y tranquilidad para dedicarse a pensar en el abominable silencio que se instala en la casa y se filtra a través de los muros, de las carcomidas paredes, volviendo completamente locos a los tres habitantes de la desquiciada casa.

Hasta el día en que Merope no soporta más la absurda situación. Puede que sea poco más que una squib, pero va a demostrarles a todos que puede conseguir sus deseos y vivir su vida como ella quiera, sin un hermano acosándola a cada instante, acechando detrás de cada esquina.

Y entonces pasa las noches estudiando. A una hora prudente, cuando su padre y su hermano duermen, sale en silencio a la biblioteca de su padre, no es muy amplia, pero contiene antiguos tratados sobre artes oscuras y poderosísimas pociones que harían que los bibliófilos envidiaran una biblioteca de libros rotos, en una vieja casa destartalada.

Cuando descarta uno a uno todos los libros de artes oscuras y magia avanzada porque no pueden ayudarla a conseguir su propósito, empieza a devorar libro tras libro de pociones, desde la primera hasta la última página, bebiendo sus letras, aprendiendo de memoria el modo de hacerlas. Pero tampoco pueden ayudarla en lo que se propone.

Mira día tras día a través de la ventana, esperando verlo de nuevo, como si él tuviera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, a esa única pregunta en realidad, que se repite sin cesar en su cabeza hasta hacerla enloquecer.

Morfin aparece en el momento más inesperado.

-¡Deja de soñar, estúpida squib¡Los cuentos de hadas no existen¡Ese muggle no se fijaría en ti, aunque le dieras Amortentia un día tras otro!

_"¡Amortentia¿Qué puede ser eso? Morfin ha dicho "le dieras", así que tiene que tratarse de una poción… pero tengo que descubrir algo más sobre ella…"_

-No me importan tus estúpidas pociones, Morfin- dice, de nuevo sin alterarse, no puede permitir que su hermano descubra lo que se propone- y soy una mujer como cualquier otra, si le diera Amortentia se fijaría en mi, por supuesto- añade, fingiendo saber lo que dice.

Su hermano estalla en una carcajada:

-Así que ya estás llegando a las soluciones desesperadas; no me extraña que padre te desprecie, no me extraña que el mundo entero te desprecie¿De verdad crees que serías capaz de hacer bien una poción de amor cualquiera más de una vez? Amortentia no es tan sencilla de hacer como parece, requiere ingredientes muy precisos y macerar muy lentamente y a la temperatura precisa. Además¿dónde diablos piensas encontrar la receta exacta?

Evidentemente, Amortentia no es una poción cualquiera, pero Merope ya se ha propuesto conseguir esa receta a cualquier precio, y sabe que no la encontrará en los viejos libros de su padre.

¿Amor? Ni Marvolo ni mucho menos Morfin Gaunt, esa especie de monstruo descarnado que habla en la lengua de las serpientes, saben lo que significa esa palabra ¿para que iban a comprar un libro de pociones que detallara su receta?

Merope esta firmemente convencida de que la poción que ha indicado su hermano es capaz de crear amor. Algo muy valioso… y muy peligroso.

Entonces observa su casa con nuevos ojos, mira por todas partes como si fuera un extraño, un forastero que juzga por primera vez el lugar. No puede ser más vieja. Se cae por los cuatro costados y hay tanto polvo que si alguien se decidiera a limpiarlo tardaría toda una vida en terminar su labor. Pero… los Gaunt han sido muy ricos durante generaciones. Por allí debe haber algo… entonces lo ve: en su cuello, resaltando sobre su tez blanca y demacrada. Venderá el relicario. Venderá la última posesión de su antepasado Salazar Slytherin para conseguir el amor… ahora lo único que le queda es esperar a poder salir de la casa…

**_sSs_**

La noche es oscura y cerrada, la lluvia torrencial. Siempre ha odiado la lluvia. Es curioso, porque debería ser un día alegre, ahora que su padre y su hermano están en Azkaban, ha conquistado una libertad que estaba muy lejos de suponer hace sólo unos meses. Avanza por el callejón Knocturn sorteando extraños magos y brujas a su paso. La raída capa le cubre hasta las cejas y apenas ve por donde pisa, se detiene en la primera tienda que le parece adecuada: _Borgin & Burkes_. Empuja la puerta y entra.

Desde detrás del mostrador en penumbra un anciano, Borgin, supone por el nombre de la tienda, la mira con curiosidad. Apenas da crédito a sus palabras cuando ella le dice a lo que ha venido.

-¿El relicario de Salazar Slytherin a cambio de la receta exacta de la poción Amortentia?

Borgin sabe que cualquier libro de pociones tendría esa receta, pero cree hacer el negocio de su vida cuando deposita un papel sucio y amarillento en las manos de la muchacha y extiende la mano, acariciando embelesado el relieve de la preciada joya legendaria. Deposita también diez grandes galeones de oro en la mano de la misteriosa muchacha. Sabe que el relicario vale en realidad mucho más, y ella parece tan emocionada por haber encontrado esa maldita receta…

La mira durante un instante a los ojos oscuros y se permite darle un pequeño consejo antes de que ella abandone la tienda:

-Muchacha, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces con esa poción, hay una leyenda negra acerca de ella: se dice que si un niño es concebido por su uso, sin que haya amor de por medio, no conocerá el amor en toda su vida ¿tú no querrías una vida así para tu hijo, verdad?

No sabe porqué le ha dicho eso, tal vez la ha visto tan desvalida que ha pensado que necesitaba saberlo… la muchacha sólo le dedica una enigmática sonrisa y se marcha por donde ha venido.

**_sSs_**

El suelo de la cabaña está repleto de intentos de poción: las hay de color verde, rojo, y amarillo, incluso le ha salido una color rosa claro. Pero ninguna sirve; el papel que le ha dado Borgin indica claramente que la poción debe quedar transparente. Finalmente, tras varias semanas de intentos, consigue un precioso líquido nacarado donde se puede ver reflejada. No le gusta lo que ve. Cruza los dedos para que la poción funcione de verdad.

Ahora tiene otro problema¿Cómo hará para dársela a Tom?

Se dirige directamente al lago y se sienta en la orilla de piedras redondeadas. Sabe que él vendrá. Lleva años observándole: ni un solo día deja de acudir a su cita diaria con el agua de aquel lago. Merope se pregunta porqué lo hará. Tal vez… solo tal vez se siente igual de solo que ella en su propia casa, o igual de desquiciado. Los ojos se le cierran de sueño, lleva noches enteras sin dormir, tratando de lograr esa maldita poción, pero ya no puede esperar más, tiene que comprobar si funciona, si será su garantía para estar siempre a su lado. Oye pasos. Levanta la vista, esperanzada, pero él parece asustarse al verla allí sentada.

-Ven- le pide suplicante- acércate, no te haré daño.

Tom duda, pero finalmente se acerca a la extraña y demacrada chiquilla, se parece a esos locos que viven en la cabaña, pero ignoraba que ese viejo vagabundo tuviera una hija. Cuando llega a su altura, en sus ojos hay una aversión y una repugnancia tan marcadas que ella retrocede.

El muchacho odia ser descortés, todos los que lo conocen sostienen que es un chico encantador, muy atractivo, con un gran poder de persuasión… se pone de rodillas a su lado y venciendo el asco que le produce, le aparta un mechón del rostro sucio. No parece muy mayor, debe tener un par de años menos que él; dieciocho, tal vez diecinueve.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta, en el mismo tono en el que se dirigiría a un niño pequeño.

El silencio se instala entre ambos muchachos. Después de tantos años observándole a través de la ventana, deseando que él sea suyo, que le hable, aunque sea al menos una vez, Merope parece demasiado sorprendida para ser capaz de articular palabra.

-Merope- dice ella finalmente- me llamo Merope Gaunt.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola¿Cómo es que no te he visto nunca?- en realidad, no le importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer allí, pero tiene la impresión de que le debe un poco de amabilidad.

Ella duda, apenas un par de segundos, tal vez, si se dejara ver, él le está hablando sin coacción… pero entonces ve un reflejo de la repulsión que le provoca a Tom en sus ojos verdes.

-Tengo que irme- dice él- Cecilia y yo… bueno, tengo que irme.

-Estaba bebiendo- dice ella como si no hubiera oído la última frase- ¿nunca has bebido agua de este lago?

-¿Es que no tienes agua en tu casa?- pregunta él, suspicaz.

-¡No!- niega ella, quizá con excesiva vehemencia- es que está muy buena, muy fresquita, ten, prueba un poco.

Y le tiende un vaso sucio, lleno de poción, que el observa con el mismo rechazo que la mano en que se lo ofrece. Pero si alguna cualidad tiene Merope es la de parecer desvalida, sabe provocar la extraña sensación de que necesita protección a todos los hombres que la conocen, aunque no sea tan débil como ellos creen. Y a Tom le da la sensación de que ella se echará a llorar si no bebe esa estúpida agua.

Apenas se moja los labios con ella, pero la expresión de su rostro deja de ser desdeñosa, el reflejo de repulsión desaparece de sus ojos, que adquieren un brillo especial. Esboza una sonrisa idiota. En realidad, ahora que la mira bien, la muchacha no es fea, incluso, tiene cierto atractivo en ese aire de desvalida y en el pelo lacio resbalando sobre su rostro.

-Decías algo de una tal Cecilia… - prueba ella, cruzando los dedos, deseando que él ni siquiera recuerde el nombre de la muchacha, deseando que todo haya salido bien… deseando no tener que ver nunca más a su padre ni a su hermano, deseando… la presión de los labios de Tom contra los de ella interrumpe el flujo de sus pensamientos.

**_sSs_**

Una simple nota ha bastado, y ya está muy lejos de la casa donde creció, de la casa que lleva odiando toda su vida, Morfin ya no puede susurrarle al oído que los cuantos de hadas son para niños, ya no puede decirle que es una squib y que tiene que extender la sangre de Salazar Slytherin en los sitios adecuados. Se agarra con más fuerza a la cintura de Tom, ahora que lo piensa, el caballo siempre le ha dado miedo, pero no ha dudado cuando él le ha tendido la mano y le ha dicho que escapen, antes de que su padre regrese de Azkaban. Seis meses. Seis meses de entera libertad y aún le parece un sueño estar subida al caballo de Tom, aferrándose a su cintura con sus manos pálidas y rezando a Merlín para no caerse. No sabe adónde van, él sólo ha dicho que podrán vivir solos, juntos… para siempre.

Tom se sorprende muchísimo cuando descubre que a ella nunca le han contado un cuento. Todos los que sabe los ha leído en los viejos libros de su padre. Adora el cuento de _Los tres hermanos. _Ella lo tiene claro:habría cogido la piedra. Le habría servido para devolver a su madre a la vida.

Tom no dice nada. Nunca le han contado el cuanto de _Los tres hermanos_, de hecho, tampoco recuerda los cuentos que su madre le contaba de pequeño. Ni los cuentos ni nada; en realidad apenas recuerda su aroma cuando ella le daba un beso de buenas noches. Todos sus recuerdos se remontan a aquella tarde en el lago, todos sus recuerdos son de Merope. Pero quiere hacerla feliz, quiere contarle un cuanto a medianoche y que ella olvide su infancia desgraciada. Le cuenta la única historia que recuerda y sólo porque es su nombre, siempre es su nombre el que activa sus menguados recuerdos infantiles:

_Merope era la menor de siete hermanas, tenía la tez blanca y pálida y el alma soñadora. Sus seis hermanas se casaron con dioses inmortales, pero ella eligió en cambio a un simple mortal. _

_Un día fueron al bosque y el cazador Orión las persiguió para violarlas. Corrió detrás de ellas durante día y noche, a lo largo de siete largos años hasta que Zeus se apiadó de las hermanas y puso fin a su correría convirtiéndolas en estrellas. _

_La constelación de las Pléyades es una de las más brillantes del firmamento, pero Merope, avergonzada por la mortalidad de su marido Sísifo y por las artes que él empleaba para burlar a la muerte, se alejó de sus hermanas y se apagó, y por eso se dice que su estrella brilla menos. _

**_sSs_**

Pasan los meses. Y él no entiende nada. No entiende que ella odia su cuento, que odia que él se lo cuente noche tras noche porque es el único que sabe. No entiende que ella es una bruja, aunque se lo haya explicado cientos de veces. No entiende que está harta de vivir su absurda mentira, que lleva meses mintiéndose a sí misma, diciéndose que él la quiere, cuando ya se ha dado cuenta de que el único efecto que la poción ha provocado es obsesión.

Y deja de comer y de dormir y de soñar con sueños infantiles y tiene miedo de hacer el amor con él por si la leyenda que le contó Borgin es cierta. Y un día sucede.

Pero él no entiende lo que significa que ella esté embarazada y Merope puede ver en sus ojos que la obsesión que siente por ella no se extenderá al hijo que está esperando. Y sabe que tiene que explicarle que va a ser padre, pero no sabe qué hacer para que entienda.

_**sSs**_

Una noche deja de darle la poción. Él no puede abandonarla, no después de tanto tiempo, no después de que hayan hecho el amor tantas veces, no después de que haya pasado noches enteras susurrándole al oído que la ama.

Esa noche sueña con los ojos verdes de Tom, pero no con la mirada dulce e ingenua con que él la mira ahora, sino con la que tenía hace unos meses, esa mirada de odio, esa que tanto dolía.

Y a la mañana siguiente, él ha desaparecido.

**_sSs_**

Merope vive una noche eterna hasta el día que se da cuenta de que su hijo quiere venir al mundo.

Intenta desparecerse, conjurar algo útil, lo que sea, pero de su varita ni siquiera salen chispas.

Ahora sí que podría darle la razón a Morfin: el maldito crío que espera la ha convertido en una squib. Ni siquiera puede hacer un simple hechizo impervius.

Llueve otra vez, como la noche en que vendió el relicario y tiene que atravesar el pueblo entero andando hasta el orfanato muggle que hay al otro extremo. Le chorrean desde las puntas del pelo lacio hasta el extremo de los zapatos demasiado grandes, y cuando por fin llega a la puerta del orfanato se desploma.

_**sSs**_

Cuado despierta en la cama del hospicio las empleadas ya tienen a su bebé en brazos.

-Enhorabuena- dice la más gorda de las dos- ha tenido usted un preciso bebé.

-¿Cómo va a llamarle?- pregunta la otra, dubitativa.

Merope sabe que no pregunta por curiosidad. Que ambas mujeres murmuran desde hace horas que se está muriendo, que esta mujer no tiene ganas de vivir. Se preguntan cómo es posible que alguien no quiera seguir viviendo después de tener un niño tan hermoso.

-Tom… Tom Marvolo Riddle- murmura tras un gran esfuerzo.

El niño la observa desde sus ojos verdes y ella sabe que él tiene la culpa de que haya tenido que dejar de administrarle la poción a Tom… de que tuviera que explicarle tantas cosas. Mira a su hijo con el mismo desprecio con el que Tom la ha mirado siempre a ella, ese odio, esa repulsión que sólo estaba oculta tras el halo invisible de Amortentia.

A pesar de que sabe que ese niño de ojos verdes es la única prueba de que ella si amó a Tom Riddle, aunque él no lo hiciera jamás.

Y se muere… y no sabe que su hijo vivirá creyendo que él la abandonó cuando le dijo que era una bruja y no sabe que tendrá un gran talento mágico, y no sabe que ha traído al mundo al asesino de su querido Tom. De haberlo sabido, lo hubiera metido otra vez dentro de sus entrañas, adentro, más adentro, hasta dejar de escuchar ese horrible llanto, hasta dejar de ver esos ojos verdes que no son suyos y esa piel lechosa. Y no sabe que la leyenda de Borgin es cierta y que ha engendrado a un monstruo… y se muere, se apaga.

Es una noche lluviosa y estrellada, pero la estrella de Merope no brilla porque no ha brillado jamás.


End file.
